


Charles and a short S/O

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw





	Charles and a short S/O

Being an introvert himself, Charles appreciates your personality.

He finds it nice to be around someone who doesn’t try to fill the silence with small talk.

But he also can’t deny that there’s more to liking to be around you.

He seeks your company and enjoy it as much as possible. He likes learning more about you.

Knowing how shy you are, Charles does not wait for you to make the first move. He recognizes his feelings and won’t risk it losing you for anyone.

As you two hug, your head will be in his chest, and you can hear starting to race.

Having feelings for you makes him very protective. And you being small awakes this even more in him.

He knows you can handle yourself, but still wants to be there for you, if you ever need it.

Being more profound than most people, he won’t mind the height difference since your personalities match so much.

He’s much more of a “who you are” type of guy rather than a “how you look”.

He’ll even found attractive how small you looked compared to him. 

Charles will hug you from behind, wrapping his arms around you and just stay like this for as long as you let him.

Heated kisses will end up with your legs around his torso, while he easily holds you up by the waist.

He will always be careful not to put too much weight on you, fearing that it might hurt you.

Cuddling is just wonderful for the two of you. You get to feel safe surrounded by his strong body while he will feel like his shielding you from the cold.

Your hands are small and soft, so when you caress his chest or arms with a light touch, it will make him shiver.

You can’t help to admire how strong, but gentle he is. 

It’s the most lovable combination.

And for Charles, being around you just brings out the best in him.


End file.
